cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Whipped Cream Cookie/OvenBreak
|Availability = Yes }} 'Whipped Cream Cookie '''is an Epic Cookie released alongside his pet, Rosette, on March 26, 2018. His skill allows him to spawn Whipped Cream Jellies and fly around inside of a music box. Skill When the big gauge fills, the curtain opens, and Whipped Cream Jellies begin to appear. Soon after that, the Cookie flies on the music box. Level Up for more frequent music box flights and more Whipped Cream Jelly points. Magic Candy When the curtain closes, Cream Rose Bouquets appear. The stronger the enchanted power, the more Cream Rose Bouquets appear and more points you can receive for collecting them. Story ''A graceful Cookie, decorated with the tender, sweet whipped cream and shiny pearls. This Cookie spends days looking at his own reflection on the surface of the lake and practicing fouttés and pas. It is said that Whipped Cream Cookie has learned the elegant ballet movements from the beautiful white swans. This romantic ballerino's eyes are filled with pure light, and smile is so gentle and serene, it can calm the most furious storm. May his graceful ballet dance continue forever! When Whipped Cream Cookie dons pointe shoes and joins the party, a blissful night of music and dance begins. What an enchanting performance! It's as if the stage is graced by twinkling stars and dazzling rainbows. Statistics Loading Messages New * Swans are the most graceful beings! General * The world is full of beauty! * I want to dance forever! * Dancing in these sunbeams is such a delight..! * Please, be happy! * I used to dance among big trees before. * I breathe ballet! * As light as the sound of falling morning dew... * Swans are the most graceful beings! 1vs1 Race * Would you like to dance with me? * I'd like to show you my dance! * Shall we dance? * Do you enjoy ballet? * Let's make it more elegant... Tired * Ah... Trial Welcome * Lobby Daily Gift * I hope for your happiness! "Hi!" * The world must become happy! * Ballet is truly the most elegant of dances. Like * Graceful bow of thanks! * Humble bow of thanks! Talk * I hope everyone becomes happy after watching me dance... * I want to dance in a serene forest! * I've never been to the sea...It's rather frightening. * I desire a crystal as green as the forest. Gift * The world is full of pretty things! (Given Solid Green Sugar Crystal) * Ah, how elegant..! (Given Lovely Toeshoe) * Uh... thanks! * Why are you giving this to me...? (Given Blue Sugar Crystal) Relationship Chart * Skating Queen Cookie: Competition is a spring well of inspiration! * Millennial Tree Cookie: The Millennial Tree watched my first performance! * DJ Cookie: I could dance forever to this amazing music! Updates *April 28, 2018 **An unlock goal "Get 4,000 trophies" has been added. * July 29, 2019 ** Energy slightly increased. ** The number of Whipped Cream Jellies is now limited to a fixed number. ** Cream Rose Bouquets are easier to collect. Trivia * Whipped Cream Cookie was unintentionally revealed several days in advance of release when Devsisters mistakenly posted a test app on the Korean Google Play Store. Inside the app, if fiddled around with, a promotional image containing an image of Whipped Cream Cookie and Korean text stating that Land 8 was coming could be found. * Interestingly, Whipped Cream Cookie's default shop sprite expression has him with his eyes closed, the only Cookie thus far to do this. * Like Yoga Cookie and Sparkling Cookie, Whipped Cream Cookie has multiple jumping and sliding animations. * Whipped Cream Cookie's 2018 April Fools message was "Whatever happens, just dance!" ** This is a mistranslation of his Korean April Fools message, where he mentions wanting to dance to EDM. * Whipped Cream Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "Thank you for the cake!"